North Star
by redbone135
Summary: She wanted nothing more then to protect her brothers, they were her life. She decided it would be best if she ran away, and in doing so happened to come across a strong and powerful vampire who immediately felt sympathy for her.
1. Prologue: Edward’s point of view

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Good Charlotte. But boy would it be cool if I did!

Prologue: Edward's point of view

Song: Bloody Valentine- Good Charlotte

--------------

I didn't want to be here.

I didn't need a vacation like Carlisle suggested.

Ok, so the hospital did need the medicine I was supposed to be picking up in New York, but did I have to spend a wretched week in this horrible city? The sun wasn't bugging me, the smog in the air stopped most of it from getting through, but the streets were so busy it was hard to practice self-control. I had to tone out all the voices, so I could barley hear my own thoughts. Not that it mattered, all my thoughts were focused on getting back before Bella did something else stupid and endangered her life again.

I was so caught up on not attacking the person passing me I almost didn't see the girl in the blood red shirt flirting with a much older guy by a back ally. Almost. There was something familiar about her, she reminded me of someone. I wanted to know, but the moment I opened my mind to her thoughts millions of other people's minds started crying to me about their own pathetic problems, none of them were real problems.

She had short, light brown hair that tickled the back of her neck but didn't reach her shoulders, and she was laughing at every thing he said, but not a real laugh, she seemed in a hurry. Her eyes were black, not a deep brown, but the darkest shade of black. Her skin was very pale, like mine, or at least Bella's.

She didn't remind me of just one person now. No, it was more of a generic group of people. But who?

Her clothes looked like she was from the fifties. Her jeans were skin tight and just short enough to show the tops of her black high top converse. She seemed to want to dart away from the busy streets, but the guy was drowning on every word she uttered from her light pink lips, keeping her from making a run for it. She looked about fifteen, but this guy was obviously under the impression she was of legal age. I didn't need to read minds to know what he was thinking about.

She rested her hand on his shoulder and even though she was much younger then he was she could look him in the eyes. She gently gestured to the ally they were standing by and without another word the man followed her into the darkness.

That when it hit me; who she reminded me of. She was like Rosalie. Jasper. Alice. Emmett. Me. She was obviously a vampire, but there where so many pieces that didn't fit into the puzzle, like why hadn't I smelled her? Why did she not have the dark circles under her eyes? How could she blush like that? But most importantly, where was she taking that guy?

I darted down the ally, and since it was more secluded I opened my mind.

She was good at blocking thoughts, that was for sure. They were there, but she had locked them off, like she knew someone would be reading them. All I could tell about her from the thoughts that weren't heavily guarded was she was taking this guy to another, much more powerful vampire.

_Dalton will be pleased. This wasn't the guy he wanted, but he'll work. I wonder if he can hear me yet. I can't wait for dinner, it won't be much but I need it. Maybe Dalton will send me out for more; he knows how sick I've been recently._

That raised a lot more questions. How could she be sick? Why was she working for this guy? Why would feeding from this man, who was easily the size of a tree, not be enough? Whatever she was talking about I knew one thing was clear: this Dalton character was using her. It made me furious at this guy, before I'd even met him. Not only was he feeding on humans, but he was using this girl to bring him his food.

Suddenly I felt a flash of heat and all the girl's thoughts were gone, completely. She had obviously had practice blocking people out.

"Who the hell is this!" a blonde boy said stepping out of the back allies. His thoughts were also hidden, and it was frustrating not being able to pick the mental lock.

"I couldn't bring the guy you wanted, he was spending the weekend with his kids, I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry," the girl said blushing as she backed away from the angry boy. My guess was he was Dalton

"And what made you think this guy would be okay? There is a reason I ask for the particular people," he yelled

The girl took another step back before speaking, "I know, but he's been drinking. He won't remember anything. He's close to passing out, we should feed fast so I can take him back to his house before he blacks out"

"I'm sorry to lose my temper with you, Danni, but for all you know he could be a heroine addict. I'm just trying to protect you," the boy said, struggling to get a hold of himself. He was so busy controlling his temper that his thoughts started to slip through his guard.

_She doesn't realize how bad this could end. I can't believe she doesn't see how much thought I put in to protecting her. I should leave her to fend for herself and see how she fends. But I know how she would fend; I've seen her like that before. She'd be helpless. I could…_he gained control of his thoughts mid sentence and then leaned into the girl named Danni. I don't think anyone noticed the alcoholic fall to the ground unconscious.

"Who is this friend you brought with you? He's a handsome fellow," Dalton said calmly turning to face me

"I didn't bring him! I'm sorry this has gone so wrong. I don't feel good. You have to understand!" Danni pleaded

"How can you use her like that?!" I demanded, getting straight to the point

"He's not…" Danni began

"Let me handle this, Danni," Dalton said

"I'm not using anyone. This is the only life she knows and she gladly conforms to it," he chuckled, "My, you have a lot of questions, but I won't answer any of them."

"You're a monster, killing people like this. It's wrong!" I yelled, fighting not to lose my temper myself. He was obviously in danger of losing it, so it would be best if one of us were sane

"We're all monsters here, but I'm not killing any one…and we aren't turning them ether. Now please leave our turf," Dalton said stepping in front of Danni who was shaking behind him

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but it went unnoticed

"I'm not leaving till you let that man free!" I yelled, so much for not losing my temper. I crouched down ready to spring. The boy matched my stance and let out a low growl. It was only now that I realized how young he looked, but I knew that his age was close to Carlisle's. Danni on the other hand seemed young and naive

"I'm not letting this man go. Danni needs to feed. I'm afraid I'll have to force you to leave," Dalton growled, springing through the air.

It happened all so fast I only realized what my temper had done after I had done it. Danni shrieked. I had 'killed' the boy named Dalton.

That was all she could take and suddenly the walls in her head came crashing down and her thoughts came spilling out. I suddenly felt so bad; I had made so many mistakes.

The boy reached out with his last strength and pulled me close to him as he began to fade, for that's what vampires do after death, the turn into smoke and fade. With his last dieing breath he whispered in my ear four very simple, little words, but when you put them together they made a powerful request, "take care of her."

Oh, how many mistakes I had made. The first and most important was that Dalton hadn't been forcing Danni to do his bidding

She wasn't his slave

She was his mate


	2. An Unwanted New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or The Matches  
---------------- 

Chapter one: An unwanted new life  
Song: Chain Me Free- The Matches

It wasn't the car ride to his, and my new home that was the worst. It wasn't the way that the headaches drilled at my skull or the knowledge that Dalton was dead and would never hold me again. It wasn't even the way I knew he could read minds, but somehow I couldn't put the walls it had taken me forever to build back up. That was terrible, but not the worst.

The worst was listening to him tell _my_ story as if it were his own. Listening to him explain to his family and his perfectly fine and alive mate. The worst was the way he uttered Dalton's name with such freedom and casualty as if he had been a best friend to him. I listened with such hatred as he tried to explain every detail as if he himself fully understood it, but even if he could read my mind, he didn't understand, not now, not ever.

"I don't know where to start," he explained, "she has such a short story for a vampire, but it gets longer when you put it into words." He sighed, as if he was sad, but I knew he wasn't, just frustrated

"You should start at the beginning, we have nothing but time," a small girl with spiky black hair said in a sympathetic tone

"Well that's the problem, where is the beginning?" the boy named Edward asked

"Start with her death, that might be easiest," the coven leader coaxed him

"No, death is too late to start, but maybe a week before her death would do," the motherly figure suggested

"She's young. Her life as a human was not long. In life she was not dealt good cards," Edward began, "Her parents died when she was thirteen, and one of her older brothers raised her from there. Her brothers were heavily involved in the gang scene; this was a poor town in the fifties, keep in mind. She wanted nothing but to protect her brothers, but because she wouldn't join them in their 'family tradition' she only caused them more trouble.

"Then a day came when a huge fight was to be held and her 'family' wanted her to join in. She wasn't good at fighting and knew it would end badly if she did, but she wanted nothing more then to protect her brothers, they were her life. She decided it would be best if she ran away, and in doing so happened to come across a strong and powerful vampire who immediately felt sympathy for her.

"He turned her in a most peculiar way, that even in reading her memories I do not understand completely. It caused her more pain then the normal turning and took longer, not to mention the strength it took from his will power. You see, it involved the venom spreading enough to make sure she was no longer human, but still not a vampire. Then he sucked the venom out and infected her with her own venom which was much weaker and not completely that of a vampire's yet. She is a half-breed of vampire, if you will. It was a slow and painful process, but in the long run it was better because it let her keep some of her human qualities, like her hair growing longer and the ability to sleep," he paused to look at his mate for the next bit, "and she can still blush.

"While she was turning she made him promise, through her pain, that he would look out for her brothers, and he kept this promise, by joining their gang and fighting along side them. With his dieing breath her brother, Charles, made Dalton promise to protect her; a promise he has passed to me.

"While Dalton was still with her he kept her well fed, without harming any humans. He kept her sheltered from the slightly less real world as well as the human one. She knows nothing of the many breeds of monsters; she thinks we are the only ones. The only time she came in contact with any one beside Dalton was when she hunted.

"He, like me, could read minds. He picked out a person who was known for hallucinations, someone who could easily be convinced that what was happening was all a dream."

"Like drug addicts?" the feminine girl with long blonde hair and an upturned nose asked

"No, he was careful to keep her away from drug addicts. Since she kept human qualities, the tainted blood made her sick.

"Any way, with them drinking blood of humans I was convinced that they were building a coven of many vampires, but again, I was wrong. They would only snack, enough to keep away the hunger, and then suck the venom out after wards, leaving the victim as human as Bella here."

"But why would she be the hunter, if he wanted to shield her from the real world?" the beautiful blonde boy asked

"Because even tough he hated to admit it, she was stronger then him. In life she had the peculiar gift of being a master of emotional disguise. She had a different mask she wore for each person, metaphorically speaking of course," Edward explained to the muscular guy with his arms wrapped around the blonde girl, "so in death that gift was enhanced. She's a shape shifter. Currently she chooses the form of a moth, so she may sit on the door frame and listen in on us, but normally she favors the form of a large silver wolf."

He was very generous when telling my story. Most of it was simplified and made me look better, but that wasn't true and i didn't deserve it. I hadn't run to protect my brothers: I had run to protect myself. I hadn't asked Dalton to look after them: he had done that for me. It also wasn't the first time i had run away from home.

The room was quiet for a moment, every one full of wonder at my woeful tale. I couldn't bear the pity they bore for me, and the new feeling of knowing I couldn't sneak up on people in this house. I should go back to bed, where I was supposed to be, but I wanted to know what they all thought. I told my self that I was looking for their pity and kindness, but I knew I was lying to myself. I wanted one of them, I didn't care which one, to reject me and send me away. How could I stay in this house with the vary person, and I use the word person in a loosely defined way, who killed Dalton. Deep inside I knew I wouldn't be able to, but I fought the urge to run; I knew they would catch me.

"But Edward, why would you kill her mate?" the human girl with the mouthwatering aroma finally spoke. I didn't get why she was here, or how she could be Edward's mate. If there was one thing I learned from Dalton it was that humans and vampires didn't live together in peace

"I couldn't read his mind to know the whole story. He had built up a wall, something he had also taught Danni to do. I was furious with his actions and lost my temper. Like me, he also had temper problems and was furious that I wouldn't go away. Danni was sick at the time, she still is, and he wanted nothing more then to let her feed; otherwise he would have talked me into leaving without losing his temper," Edward explained sadly

"She's going to run!" the china doll like girl said suddenly, her golden eyes looking scared

"But we would catch her," the blonde boy insisted, vocalizing my fears

"No," the girl shook her head sadly, "she's going to the beach, somewhere we can't follow."

"Emmett, go to her room and keep her there, it will be less overwhelming if only one of us go," the mother explained

"She's not in her room, it's to late," Edward said as I leaped out of the window.

Mid leap I turned into the giant gray wolf I loved being so much, and I ran. I knew it was cowardly to run, but I also knew I had a chance of getting away, and that alone drove me on. Running from my problems had always been my nature. It wasn't a good quality, but it was practical. I had never been in this state, much less town before, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to find the beach.

Once the smell of salt reached my nose and the powerful waves lapped at my paws I knew I was safe from the Cullens. What bugged me was why they didn't go to this beach. It seemed perfectly safe. I curled into a ball and let the waves wash over my tail. They were cool and refreshing. The dark water was cold, but I didn't notice the temperature. I was at peace this way, and I just wanted to become part of the sand, and stay here forever.

Being a wolf always made me feel safer when I was sad and didn't want to be messed with. I mean if you thought about it, being a wolf was more logical if you wanted people to leave you alone. As a vampire people were naturally drawn to your grace and beauty, but no one wanted to walk up to a wolf unless they had a serious death wish. It didn't hurt to snarl every once in a while, ether.

That's when I herd the voices, but they weren't normal voices. They were whispered directly into my head. They were deep, yet strangely adolescent. There seemed to be an argument going on, and they were arguing, over me.


	3. Unexpected Turn Of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Good Charlotte  
----------------  
Chapter two: Unexpected Turn Of Events

Song: The Click- Good Charlotte

-------------

"What is it?" the boy they all called Paul whispered into my brain

"First of all it's a she," the one they called Jacob said

"Are you sure?" a third boy named Embry asked

"I could check if you like," Jacob said as a russet colored wolf stepped out of the shadows towards me. I let out a slow growl that sent him running back into the shadows

"This is ridiculous, we can tear apart those blood suckers, but this lone wolf has us all scarred," a forth boy named Jared said

"She isn't just a wolf, there is something different about her," the alpha male Sam said, as if he knew the answer, but wanted them to guess at it. We could all tell he didn't know the answer

"Is she one of… _us_?" Paul asked

"No, defiantly not, she smells to sweet to be one of us. I think she might just be a lone wolf that got separated from her pack that's all," Jacob said stepping forward again, and this time I didn't chase him off.

I let him walk up to me and even nudge me with his snout. I was too emotionally gone to do anything, I was still clinging to my last shreds of sanity, so my brain didn't register that these wolf cubs could be a problem. No, not cubs, their thoughts were more like those of a teen, but their size was larger then any of the wolves I'd ever seen. It made it hard to pin point their age. Jacob brought his head to my fur and waited. He was listening for a heart beat; boy was he in for a surprise.

"Guys, I think she's hurt," Jacob was confused, "she is acting uncharacteristic for a wolf her age"

I let out a whimper, to show him I was hurt, not physically like he thought, but still hurt.

"And," Jacob continued, "I'm not getting a heart beat." He lifted his head, and a shocking fact seemed to hit me at the same time one hit him

I remembered Edward telling his family how oblivious I was to the other breeds of monsters. Hadn't I herd an urban legend about people who turned into wolves? No, of course not, Dalton had kept all of that from me, but now one thing was clear to me, clearer then the looming fact that the Cullens would come looking eventually.

Jacob and his 'pack' were werewolves. There was no way around that. It was the only thing that made sense.

Ok, so there were more logical theories, but like I said, I'd had a rough day, and I wanted to believe Jacob was a werewolf. At the same time I realized this he was yelling into my mind, "Get her, she's one of them!"

Damn it! I did so not need this today! I spent the next two hours running through the woods, away from these psychopaths. What had I ever done to them? Yep, two long hours, until I gave up. What was the point anyway? Its not like Dalton would miss me, and they couldn't possibly hurt someone they didn't know, could they?

Turns out they could and they did. I squirmed under the long claw of the boy named Embry, while the other wolves decided what to do with me. I knew Embry had broken the skin and my struggling wasn't helping. Eventually I gave up and listened to their plans

"We should get rid of her now," Jared said

"No, the Cullens would come looking for her, it might be best to just let her go," Sam said, I liked him

"Or maybe we should pump her for info, like why she's a werewolf and with the Cullens," Paul suggested

"She's a shape shifter, not a werewolf," Jacob corrected, "and she is defiantly a bloodsucker"

"I think she should stay with Jacob, she seems to trust him. I mean she let him check her nonexistent heart beat. Just for a day, and then we'll send her back. He can find out what she knows about the Cullens and convince her we're on her side. She had to have run away for a reason."

"I don't know, what would Billy say?" Jared asked

"I would talk to him," Sam offered, everyone seemed to have a high opinion of him, and I had to admit, so did I

"Well then, Jake, take her," Embry said realizing the spear of a claw he jammed into my arm, and there was no doubt about it; he had broken the skin.

I watched in utter fascination as the russet wolf turned into a boy about sixteen or seventeen. His short black hair was still longer then most and his skin was a beautiful color, much like that of his fur when he was a wolf. He was easily over six feet, almost seven. I turned my head away as he dug through the bushes and found a pair of shorts to put on. He picked me up gently into his warm arms. They were warm compared to the cold of my own skin.

I kind of blacked out after that, I was so exhausted, not to mention frightened. But when I finally came to I was on the couch of a small cluttered house and I smelled coffee. I felt my stomach lurch and I immediately knew I was going to be sick. I opened my eyes to see I was alone with Jacob and he was making coffee, which made me even sicker. Human food always had that effect on me, it was hard for me to stomach, and when I did it made me even thirstier for the blood I craved.

"Want some?" he asked when he saw I was awake

I just shook my head trying to keep the contents of my stomach inside my stomach

"I know that leeches don't like this food, but I thought I'd be polite."

I nodded, seriously trying not to get sick, I didn't want to scare this boy

"Of course you aren't like most leeches are you, you're different." Good job with the comparison, and stating the obvious. Did he ever shut up? I felt bad for being cranky, but I was also very hungry. "Are you alright?" he asked, "You look like you might be sick."

"I think I just might be," I mumbled

He hurried off and came back with a bucket. Just in time too, as I coughed up blood. My stomach lurched about three more times, spilling even more blood into the bucket.

"Bet that's not something you see every day," I said awkwardly. If he had doubts about me being a vampire, I bet those doubts were gone now

"I have to admit," he said laughing, "that's probably the grossest thing I have ever seen"

"So are you going to pump me on information on the Cullens, or what?" I asked finally

"You herd us?" he asked, but he didn't wait for me to answer, "well, honestly no, I don't care about the Cullens"

"You're a bad liar," I told him

He laughed again, it was a warm laugh, and it reminded me of Dalton's laugh. The thought made my stomach turn again and summoned more blood. I had to admit Jacob was patient though. He waited till he was sure I was fine before continuing

"Tell me one thing and I swear I won't ask any more questions, I'll even take you where ever you want to go after wards, but just tell me one thing"

"Ok, what," I said preparing myself for question about why I was a shape shifter, or the Cullens true weakness. I didn't need him proving he was on my side; we both obviously hated the Cullens

"Why did you run away, and why did you come to La Push of all places?"

"That's two questions," I told him but I decided I liked him and would answer both of them

"I ran away because I don't like the Cullens, one of them in particular. And I came here because I had no clue that it was infested with homicidal werewolves that wanted to kill me for no reason, I just knew the Cullens wouldn't follow me here."

"Can I ask two more questions?"

"Ok, but that was one of them," I told him

"Fine, then I would like to know which Cullen you hate most."

"I don't like Edward," I said fighting back tears. It was hard being the only vampire that could cry, it made me look so lame. My brothers had always said crying was a sign of weakness.

"I don't like Edward either," he told me, "but hopefully we hate him for different reasons." I felt bad for making this cheerful boy feel sad, what was wrong with me?

"He killed my mate," I explained

"Wow, more similar then I thought. He took my mate away from me…well she wasn't my mate, but still, she was like that for me, I don't think she felt, he took her away, I just want…."

"I understand," I said putting my hand on his knee

"Really?" he asked, looking hopeful

"No, but you were rambling, so I thought I'd stop you"

He laughed at my honesty, "So I guess I owe you a ride, where do you want to go?"

"Is there a mall around here? I think I'd like to go there."

"Ok, but it's in the Cullen's territory, they might find you there"

I explained that I didn't care and he took me in his car. It was great talking so freely to him, I almost forgot about Dalton, almost. We talked the whole way about cars, turns out we both had some of the same interests. Really I could be best friends with this guy, you know, if he stopped trying to kill me, and all.

At the mall it was kind of scary. After Jacob left I let myself think about why I was really here. I had to face facts, I was hungry, and I certainly wasn't going to let Edward spoon-feed me that animal crap he drank. I picked out a nice looking kid and prayed he'd be fine. I took a step forward and got prepared to flit with him, like I'd always done when I was hunting for Dalton. It really wasn't that different once I started talking to the guy, and I decided it felt good to be on my own. Not that I didn't miss Dalton, it was just easier to think of it as depending on myself, then losing him. I decided I would ask the guy to join me out back and feed there when a cold hand fell on my shoulder.

"Are you flirting with my girl?" one of the Cullens asked. I didn't know which one he was, but he wasn't Edward and he was blonde. I could have sworn he was the mate to the spiky haired girl but I let him pull me away from the boy I'd been talking to. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked outraged

"I'm thirsty, I was hunting," I told him

"I know it's hard, I sympathize with you, but you have to live on our diet. It's easier, I promise, I'll even take you hunting this weekend if you want, but now is not the time, and certainly not the place," he whispered, "lets go home."

I felt guilty and I let him take me home, but something inside told me this feeling wouldn't last long. I would defiantly be bolting the next chance I got.


	4. My First Day

I think you should know by now that I don't own twilight, New Moon, Animal Farm, or Bowling for soup, but I will remind you just in case

-----------

Chapter three: My First Day

Song: High School Never Ends- Bowling For Soup

-----------

"You'd look a lot better if you would just let me put some makeup on you," Rosalie pleaded as she chased me around the living room with a mascara brush

"Rose, sweetie, she looks fine. Leave her alone," Emmett told her

"I know, but she'd look better if she had makeup," Rosalie told him

"I got her," Alice said, tackling me from behind

"No rough housing today, girls. I'm sure she's nervous enough on her first day back to school since she was alive," Esme reminded them

I was pretty proud of the way I looked for school; I mean it wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone. I had barrowed a pair of tan pants from Bella and Rosalie had given me a skintight brown shirt with tan flowers up the side. I had even willingly allowed Alice to style my hair like a girl, without the loads of gel that I normally applied.

Ok, I admit, I was learning to love my new family, just not Edward, and Bella assured me that would pass with time. I had a hunting trip planned for Jasper and me this weekend, and after that Rosalie would be taking me shopping, Alice wanted to come, but they were trying to keep it less overwhelming for me by only spending time with me one at a time. Emmett had even started joking with me like a sister, and Esme was just as protective of me as any of her other 'children'.

Alice let me go as Edward came down the stairs, keys in hand ready to drive us to school. He looked rather unhappy since Jasper had brought me home, but I knew it wasn't because of my hunting adventure. Even though I hadn't told any one about Jacob and his friends I knew that Edward knew, and I knew that he was disappointed in me. I also knew I should feel bad, but I didn't. I was focusing hard on putting the wall back up in my mind, but without Dalton it was hard.

In the car Alice explained that I would be a junior, but she had convinced the school board I was smart enough to be in all her senior classes with her. She told me she wanted to make sure I had one friend in each class, but I knew it was just her trying to keep an eye on me. After a short goodbye to Bella and an even shorter one to Edward Alice and I hurried off towards our first period English. The class was very simple really, they were already in the middle of a lesson about Animal Farm and Alice promised to catch me up on it. She claimed to have read it at least twenty times, all for senior classes in high school.

Then we went to civics and algebra, I was good at civics, not so much at algebra. After that came gym. I was happy for gym; I'd loved football back when I used to play with my brothers. Unfortunately Carlisle had written notes that got Alice and me out of any contact sport, due to some medical condition we supposedly had. I figured it was just because we were much too fast and would crush the bones of anyone who we tackled if we got too into the game.

Then came free period, witch was unbelievably boring, and then lunch, my favorite class of the day. Alice, Edward and Bella already had a table and they let me join, but Edward gave up his seat for me so I could sit closer to Alice, which was another dumb excuse. I knew it was too keep me as far away from the humans on the other end of the table as physically possible.

"Bella, who's your new friend?" a small boy with spiky blonde hair asked

"This is Danni, Danni this is Mike. She's on of the Cullens, they adopted her this weekend, but she just arrived on a plane from New York last night," Bella explained

"Well, welcome to Forks Danni, if you ever need anyone to show you around, I'm here for you," Mike said, and I swear I herd Edward chuckle

"Well thanks for the generous offer, but I have Alice," I told him, worried that his offer had been too generous

I survived lunch by pushing me food around on the lunch tray and hoping no one noticed none of it went into my mouth. Thankfully after that I had science with Alice, and that was something I understood, I'd always been good at science. Before I knew it, it was the last class of the day and as it turns out my last class was art.

"Your good at drawing," Alice told me

"My twin was an artist, he taught me," I explained shortly, not wanting to talk about my brothers. Alice apparently wasn't as good as Edward at taking hints

"So, what were they like, your brothers I mean. Edward told us there were three of them," Alice asked

"Well, my twin was named John, he loved to draw and read. It was such a shame we didn't have the money to send him off to collage, he could have been a doctor or a lawyer, and he would have been damn good at it too. Then there was Charles," I said choking back tears, remembering the day Dalton told me of Charlie's death.

"You don't have to talk about him," she told me, "but what about the oldest one, the one that raised you?"

"Oh, that was Richard, he was a jock, best football player you've ever seen, and I think that's why I like Emmet so much; he reminds me of Richard."

"So, did you have a boyfriend back in the fifties?"

"Yes, his name was Robert, but everybody called him Dallas, cause he was the king of the Texas streets, but he was nothing compared to Dalton, naturally," I told her, leaving out the part about what a horrible person 'Dallas' had been

"Naturally," she agreed and I guess she noticed the tears, cause she quickly changed the topic, "so how do you like my picture?"

"It's nice, you're good at drawing ducks," I told her

"It was supposed to be a snowman," she corrected me

"Oh, well then, you're not so good at drawing snow men," I said laughing, and she joined in. Our laughing fit was broken by the loud bell, witch all the kids jumped up and ran to the door once they heard it. Alice and I calmly stood and walked towards the door, and we still beat the running masses to the parking lot.

Edward and Bella were waiting in the silver Volvo and we took off down the streets towards the Cullen home. All in all, I would have to say I enjoyed my first day of school, but it wasn't over yet.

"Danni, where are you going?" Alice asked once the Volvo stopped outside of our house and I took off down the streets in the opposite direction

"I feel like visiting a friend," I told her

"What friend?" she called after me

I was there in a matter of seconds, this town really was small. I could run more freely here and I enjoyed the feel of wind in my hair, instead of nipping at my back, maybe running as a vampire was more fun then being a wolf. I rung the door bell and waited for him to open, when he did I was surprised by the worried look on his face

"Danni, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked

"What? I thought I'd visit my new friend, is that a problem?" I asked

"You mean, they didn't tell you?" Jacob asked

"No, tell me what?"

"Your not my friend Danni, you just can't be, it's not possible" Jacob said, trying to shut the door on me, but I put my foot in the door to prevent him from leaving, no way was I going back to the Cullens yet

"I'm not leaving until you explain what you just said," I told him

"Fine," he said looking around nervously, "Then you better come in."


	5. Shopping is more violent then hunting

I don't own Twilight or New Moon, Victoria's secret, Hot Topic, or Relient K.

---------

Chapter four: Shopping is more violent then hunting

Song: High Of 75- Relient K

--------

"I don't know how to explain this Danni. You know that I'm a…" Jacob began

"Werewolf?" I asked, I was now seated comfortably on his couch while he paced the floor in front of me with his head in his hands

"Yes, and you're a vampire. Did the Cullens, or your mate, ever explain the werewolf vampire relationship?"

"Um, no. What are you saying Jacob?"

He stopped pacing for a moment and then collapsed on the couch next to me.

"Danni, for all of history werewolves have hunted vampires, it's the way it works. We have a treaty with the Cullens that says we won't hunt them if they stay off our territory," he paused to look for signs of recognition in my face, but upon finding none he continued, "That's why they didn't follow you to the beach: that's why we tried to kill you when we first saw you. Vampires and werewolves just aren't…friends."

"So we can't be friends cause I'm a vampire?" I asked. This seemed to hurt him, but I didn't know why

"It's not just you, it's all of the Cullens…and anyone who chooses to stay with them."

"But I don't care, and you don't care, so why does it matter?" I asked

"Because Danni, I do care. The pack is already furious because I didn't get information from you, and the Cullens won't like it much ether. Danni, I'm sorry but that's…the way it works."

"I'm not the first person you explained this to…am I?"

"Bella," he mumbled, "Listen, if you're on our territory the pack can hunt you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"So then you are my friend."

"What makes you say that?" he asked confused

"Because you're looking out for me. Jacob, I want to be your friend, and even though you say you care I know you don't. You will find I'm very persistent."

"Listen, I'll give you a ride home, but only if you promise you won't come back here. Not because I don't want you to, but because I don't want you to get hurt."

" Wait just one minute! I have questions, and I'm not leaving till I get answers, because the Cullens won't give them to me. First is why can I hear the wolf conversations you guys had? And also, why…"

"One question at a time please," he said moving closer to me, "I think you can hear our conversations because you took the form of a werewolf instead of a normal wolf. I don't think you could hear the deeper thoughts like we can though, just the ones on the surface. I also think that it had something to do with how close you were, I don't think it would work long distance, because you aren't a real werewolf. I also think we can't hear your thoughts because you're a vampire and we can only hear other wolf thoughts. Like a radio, we're programmed for only one channel of mind. I'm just guessing, but that's what I think."

"Ok, so why would you agree to the pact with the Cullens, it makes no sense. What if they hurt a human, I mean you couldn't hunt them if they were one their land, so how can you protect people from them?" I asked

"Why, are they biting people?"

"No, but I just don't see how you could agree with that pact," I said

"Well, the pact automatically breaks when they bite a human. If they attack someone, then we can make them pay for it. The only downfall is we can't stop them from doing it until they do it. Wow, I'm good at this. Next question!"

It was harder to breath now because I was painfully aware of how close he was to me. Thankfully I didn't need to breath and I could put all my attention into forming my next question, well that and enjoying how warm his skin was. "Why did you need information on the Cullens if you can't attack them?"

"We don't, that's why I didn't ask," he sighed, "But Sam thinks they are close to breaking the treaty, so it would be best if we had information on them"

"Oh, they aren't going to kill anyone soon. It's ok, tell Sam he doesn't need to worry," I assured him. I loved most of my new family and I didn't want Jacob to hate them

"It's not killing we're worried about. The treaty breaks when they _bite_ someone" Jacob said, putting his head in his hands again

I froze. "Bella," it was my turn to whisper her name, "but Edward hasn't said anything about it. And Alice says he'll only change her when she agrees to marry him."

"And she doesn't want to marry him?" Jacob asked, looking hopeful

"Next question," I said uncomfortably, "what is your relationship with Bella?"

"I don't like this question, pass."

"Jacob," I said sternly

It took him awhile to come up with an answer, and when he did he was crying, "I love her. She loves Edward. If he bites her, that gives us the right to attack the Cullens, but by then, she'll be a Cullen too. I'm worried for her, Danni"

"It's ok," I said giving him a hug. He was incredibly warm. It felt nice compared to the constant cold arms that had held me for the last fifty years, "but, if you loved her, I mean really loved her, would it matter?"

"I don't understand?" he said swallowing his tears

"Ok, lets say Edward does turn her, and then something happens to him, would you still want to be with her?"

"She wouldn't be the same," he said, and I could tell this was going to take some convincing

"Yes she would! She would be better, so she technically wouldn't be alive. I know you think that means she would be an empty shell, but it isn't true. She would still be there, all of her, just slightly different," I told him

"How much is 'slightly different'?" he asked

"She would still have her personality, but she would also have been, well, enhanced, for lack of a better word. You're focusing on the negatives, no heartbeat, thirst for blood, and her…leaving you behind. But if you loved her, like I said before, you would accept that, and be willing to take her back if she let you. She would be more powerful, less clumsy, …and happier. Sometimes it's better this way," I told him, grabbing his hand, and dropping it when I realized just how painfully hot it was, like holding fire in my hand

"How is it better, she just wouldn't be Bella," he said fighting back tears

"Jacob, she would be happy. I mean sometimes it's rough at home, or maybe you just don't have a home, sometimes your going to die from cancer, or something else lethal, but don't you think being a vampire with a family is better then those options," I asked, willing myself to hold his hand again and this time it felt nicer

"But Bella is good, she's fine, why would she want to be a vampire?"

"Jacob, is she really fine? If the Cullens don't turn her soon, she will have to let Edward go, and would she be fine then, would you wish that upon her?"

"She would get over it, she's just eighteen, you get over stuff like that when your young," he said angrily, almost defensively

"Jacob, there are some things you don't get over, loosing a mate is one of them," I told him, choking back tears myself now

"I know, I just want to protect her," he said and his words made me freeze. They reminded me of my brother Charles, and of Dalton. Suddenly we were both crying on the couch

"I'm sorry Jacob, I shouldn't have bought it up," I whispered

"That's ok, you need a ride home? I'm assuming your done with the questions," He said

"Nope, I have one more question, and this is the most important one, so you have to answer it," I said

"Ok, shoot."

"When will I see you again?"

He shook his head lightly, pausing in the doorway to get his keys, "I don't know…but I will see you again, don't worry."

"I won't, but I will count the days. You have no clue how boring the Cullens can get."

He laughed, "Then that puts some pressure on me to call you now doesn't it?"

After we exchanged phone numbers that I knew he wouldn't use, he dropped me off at the front of the Cullens house, but didn't say goodbye once I got out of the car. Instead his homemade car tore down the street at a pace to match Edward's driving skills.

Inside the house I was met by an extremely happy Jasper, apparently he didn't know who I'd just been with.

"Danni, it's going to be sunny tomorrow. I figured we'd take any early weekend and start our trip early. We leave first thing tomorrow."

"Will I need to pack anything?"

"No, it will just be a day trip," he said before hurrying back up the stairs

After I checked on the few items Edward had let me bring from my first life, I liked to check on them to make sure it hadn't all been a dream, I went to bed, but I could hardly sleep. Not that I ever actually slept, it was more like meditation, but I could hardly do that. I had told myself I didn't want to live this life, but I was actually starting to enjoy it once everyone got the rules down.

My rules were very simple and went as follows:

No one mentions Dalton

No one forces their beliefs on me

I didn't have to be happy unless I feel like it

No makeup

Tomorrow with Jasper was going to be fun, since he understood how hard it was to give up human blood. And when it finally came I found myself in his car, waving goodbye to everyone. Jasper drove fast like the rest of the Cullens and I actually found it relaxing the way we chatted the hole way through the beautiful scenery. The weather was really beautiful today, and I found that because of this it made me happier. I had never liked the rain, growing up in Texas, and it was one of the many things that made Forks so depressing. When we got there he explained his rules about hunting.

"Now this trip will be shorter, cause I have plans this weekend and you need to sleep, but normally we spend at least three days camping up here. You'll love the trips when the family comes, but Alice and I thought it would be better if it were just me this time."

We set off to find pray and when we did, it was dinnertime. I don't remember much, I never did when I was feeding, but I do remember that it was hard. I hated the feeling that there was something better, but I couldn't have it.

"You'll get used to it," Jasper explained on the car ride home, "it's hard at first, but it does feel good to know you aren't hurting any one. You have to admit, it takes a load off your conscience"

The next day Rosalie took me shopping, which was more dangerous and violent then hunting mountain lions. I felt bad for the girls that got in Rosalie's way. She didn't seem to care though.

First she took me to Victoria's Secret, which made me feel awkward, I don't know why. I was just thankful Emmett had rejected our offer to let him join. I had to admit that Rosalie did know what she was doing. She could find sales on the best things and then fight her way to the front of the crowd.

Next was a long line of several preppy and expensive clothing stores for a much needed new wardrobe. I did convince her to take me to Hot Topic, where I got a bunch of cool t-shirts. I never had enjoyed shopping, but it was fun with Rosalie. Partly because she paid for everything, and I'd never had much money to spend. But she also gave 'fashion advice' to people who weren't listening to her critic their outfits. She even enjoyed my constant complaining about the couples that had to kiss in the middle of the mall.

When we got home we were both giggling as we tried to juggle the entire contents of my now closet. Emmett took the bags from us and took them upstairs, and then he hurried back downstairs. Rosalie was looking worried now, the entire Cullen household was in the living room; even Bella was present.

"Did you have fun?" Alice asked

"Yeah, I'm thinking of giving Danni a makeover, she needs one," Rosalie joked

"Cut me some slack, I grew up with three boys," I reminded her

"Oh, and her favorite colors are white and denim, because that's about all she bought," Rosalie said trying not to giggle more. It was now accruing to me that one of us was in trouble, and I had an idea of which one. I'll give you a hint: her name started with a D and ended with anni.

"Yeah, the makeover sounds like a good idea, because she wouldn't want to dress like a guy for her date this Sunday," Edward said angrily. Bella tried to keep him in his chair, but failed as he advanced on me and Rosalie, who hadn't even left the doorway. "I don't approve of this," he said holding out my cell phone, and I immediately knew what was wrong

"You listened to my messages!" I accused

"Just one, in particular," he hissed

"Danni, honey, he was just trying to protect you. Carlisle and I don't like this much ether," Esme told me. But telling me wasn't enough, Edward felt the need to embarrass me further, so he flipped open my phone and played the message loud enough for the whole room to hear

The familiar friendly voice filled the room, and I fought the urge to punch Edward, "Hey, Danni, it's me Jake. Sam wasn't mad like I thought, so I was wondering if you're busy this Sunday. We could see a movie or something. Call me back when you get this message."


	6. A Date With Jacob

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or any funny yet gruesome comidies. I did put them on my wish list though…

--------

Chapter five: A date with Jacob

Song: Tangled Up In Me- Skye Sweetnam

--------

"You have no right to listen to my messages!" I yelled at him, snatching at my phone

"You won't be seeing him this weekend!" Edward assured me

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to," I told him before storming off into my room

I collapsed on my bed and started to cry. Not because I wouldn't be seeing Jacob, but because of the look on Edward's face. It was so angry and it brought back memories of the day he killed…I couldn't even think the name now. Why was it so hard when I had been able to say it for a good week now? The shock had kept me from grieving for Dalton and I had almost moved on, I just couldn't go back now, I couldn't be sad now. I wanted to be a happy member of my new family, now I would just settle for happy. I felt my stomach lurch, but I kept myself from throwing up. Today had been such a good day it was just like Edward to ruin it! I had to stop crying though. Finally I got the tears to flow less, and eventually they even stopped.

I looked outside to see the pitch-black sky. I should really be sleeping, but I didn't have enough strength to keep myself from waking. I spent another hour working on putting the wall back in my mind, to keep Edward's prying mind out. Eventually I got that down and was almost about to attempt sleep when a timid knock startled me.

"Its Bella, let me in," she whispered, she didn't waste time. When I opened the door she came right in and launched herself into conversation, "Jacob is a great guy, I think you should go with him. Edward is the only one who has enough guts to stop you, and we'll be at dinner so you could sneak out. Well, it won't be sneaking, but he won't be able to stop you."

"Ok, sounds great. Can I ask you a question though? If Jacob is such a great guy why'd you pick Edward? Honestly I don't see the appeal."

"Well, I don't know. Jake is more of a friend, and Edward didn't kill my mate so I can't hold that grudge. Now can I ask you a question? Do you like Jacob?"

"Yeah, he's cool, and he makes me smile. Would I hang with him if he wasn't my friend?"

"No, I mean do you _like_ Jacob?"

"Well, I don't know. He's really nice, but he doesn't seem too tolerant of the vampire thing," I told her, leaving out the part about how Dalton had only been dead for a couple of days.

"He's really a good guy, tell him I said hi."

"Ok," I said watching her leave. If she thought Jacob was so great she should date him, he was just my friend, nothing else.

The next day I slept till two thirty and when I came downstairs Edward jumped from his seat, "good morning Danni, I didn't see you coming," he said. But I knew the words he wanted to say. _Good morning Danni, why can't I hear your thoughts?_

"It's nice to see you too, Edward," I said smiling, but it was such a fake smile he must have known I wasn't happy with him

"So what are you planning to do today?" he asked, unable to tell from my thoughts

"I thought I might catch a movie, maybe swimming, hard to tell, really."

"Well, you wouldn't be planning to see anyone today would you, like Mike or Jessica."_ or Jacob_

"Again it's hard to tell," I said heading out the front door

I took off at break neck speed; I didn't want Edward to follow me. It was one o'clock and Edward would be leaving around three, so I figured if I stayed on the reservation I wouldn't need to worry about him stopping me. Again Jacob looked surprised when he answered the door but he quickly recovered.

"Danni, it's great to see you. I do have a phone though; you could have called. I made plans when I thought you weren't coming."

"Oh, well then maybe another time then," I said wishing Edward had given my phone back

"No, that's ok, I'll cancel the plans. A guy has to have his priorities, right?"

I laughed, but didn't object, I was looking forward to a day with Jacob. There was just something about him that made me want to be happy, no matter how sad I was. I could hear Jacob whispering into the phone, but there was no reason to whisper, I could hear every word perfectly

"Yes… maybe a movie…of course…yeah, why wouldn't I…see you later."

"Who did you make plans with," I asked as we made our way to the movie theater

"Oh, just Sam and the gang. They were a little disappointed I'd rather spend time with you, but Sam is handling it well, I thought he would be hoping made."

"And he's not?" I asked

"No, more like spitting mad," he joked

"Well I'm glad you're not in trouble."

"Don't assume that. I said he wasn't mad I was spending time with you, he was mad I haven't once asked you about the Cullens."

"So are you going to ask me anything?"

"Nope, well nothing they want to know. I would like to know how Bella is though," he said timidly

"She's great, healthy and alive. She's the one who convinced Edward to let me spend time with you. She said that you're a great guy."

He blushed and I couldn't help but find it cute

At the movie we picked a comedy, that turned out to be way more gruesome then I thought it would be. Jacob found it funny and unrealistic. I thought it was just dumb and kind of sick, but then again the movies I'd grown up with had been much more unrealistic, and I had still found them frightening. Every time I cringed Jacob put his arm around me and I found myself cringing a lot more often then I needed to. I told myself I didn't like him, just the warmth of his skin. I had always been good at lying, but I always knew when I was lying to myself. Afterwards Jacob offered to take me to dinner and then blushed more when I reminded him I didn't eat.

"I need to get home anyway, Edward will be back, and if I'm not there, he'll come find me. He's protective that way."

"Well it's really not that late," he said looking at his watch, "it's only like five."

"That's late enough, your forgetting I'm the only vampire who sleeps."

"I didn't forget, I just thought you could skip another night, since you obviously didn't sleep much last night."

"How can you tell?"

"The circles under your eyes. Your starting to look like a vampire."

"You notice those things?"

"Yes, I've been known to pay attention. For example you must have gone hunting recently because your eyes are golden, and last time I saw you they were black."

"Wow, your more alert then most people," I said as I stepped out of the car and into the front lawn of the Cullen house.

"See you later," Jacob said as he drove away

I was met by a huge surprise when I opened the front door. Why must all my good days go bad?

All the Cullens were in the living room, and again Bella was there. That was never a good sign.

"Hey Danni, come join the celebration," Emmett called handing me a Champaign glass. I knew what was going on, it all made sense. The Champaign, Edward and Bella in the center of the crowd both looking happier then I'd ever seen them, and the big diamond on Bella's finger. I knew what was going on and I couldn't take it. I couldn't stay here and celebrate Edwards's love when he had killed mine. I dropped the glass and was running down the street before it shattered to the ground.

I needed to do something fun and stupid, but mostly stupid, to keep my mind from Dalton and Edward. I needed it to keep from crying and I had a good idea at what I would be doing. It fit under both categories, fun, and mostly stupid.


	7. Messing with werewolves

I don't own New Moon, Twilight, or Sugarcult. I really though you people would cetch on by now that I don't own theses things. 

---------

Chapter six: Messing with werewolves

Song: She's The Blade- Sugarcult

---------

I ran top speed to the woods by the beach and waited. They could smell my sugary sweet vampiric smell, I knew it. And they would be here soon.

I was right; it didn't take long till I saw the five wolves, and now my fun could begin. I quickly changed into a wolf; I knew it would be easier, less dangerous, if I could hear what they were saying.

"It's her," Jacob's thoughts came first

So he knew it was me, that would put a damper on my fun, but it wouldn't stop me

"But she's been gone for ages, why is she back?" Paul asked

Wait, what? I was just with Jacob this afternoon

"Maybe she's still mad at Edward, and trying to off Bella again," Embry suggested

I was getting board of this fast, so I switched places and found it delightful to watch their ears stick up in confusion

"She knows we're here, she just moved," Jared pointed out the obvious

"Yeah, but something doesn't seem right. The smell, it's familiar, but could it really be that one. I don't think she'll be back for a while," Sam said, truly stumped, this was delightful!

"They have names, you know," Jacob said. He was met with blank stares from the other wolves. It was hilarious, so I moved to behind another tree to see if they would follow, and to keep myself from chuckling.

They took another step forward, and then realized what I was doing. They were smarter then I gave them credit for

"She's surrounding us, with her smell, to throw us off. Then she'll bolt and we won't be able to pick up on her scent," Paul said

"She's over there. Behind that tree get her!" Embry yelled

Crap! I didn't have time to move, so I quickly climbed the tree. That seemed to throw them off.

"Guys, I think she went that way!" Jacob said pointing his snout in a direction I hadn't even been in yet. They were really off with their hunting skills tonight. I watched as they took off without questioning him, only Jacob stayed behind. I watched as he was suddenly human again and waited as he found another pair of jeans buried in the bushes. Did they have clothes hidden everywhere in this forest? I was a bit ashamed to say this time I didn't look away.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he called looking straight up into the tree where I was hiding.

I bet there are very few of you reading this who have ever turned into a wolf, and even fewer who have tried to climb a tree like that. Getting up the tree is easy; staying in the tree is not. I fell, and half way through I transformed back into my vampire self, landing right into Jacob's arms. I, unlike him, didn't need to search for clothes because I was always able to transform back with the clothes I had been wearing when I transformed still on.

And while I lay there in his arms, him not putting me down, me not wanting him to, I starred into his deep brown eyes. It was so surprising when he leaned down and kissed me, I almost didn't realize he was doing it. I didn't pull away, but eventually he did and he set me down on my feet. When I was sure I was capable of standing I looked up into his face, asking an unspoken question

"I don't know," he said answering my question at the same time he was asking himself another, "Go home Danni."

"I don't want to," I told him

"And why not?" he said looking nervously over his shoulder

"I don't want to," I repeated more forcefully. I sounded like a stubborn child in my head, and I hoped I didn't sound that way to him

He seemed to catch on quickly that nothing he could do would make me go back there, not just now. But that apparently wasn't what he was worried about, "Would you go to my house? Or do you just feel like being tortured to death tonight?"

"I'll go with you," I said, hoping he would pick me up again

He didn't. We walked about three miles, in silence. It wasn't awkward, it _was _annoying though. When we reached his front door he unlocked it with a key from under the mat. Inside he held a finger to his lips that kept me quiet as he called for his dad. It was all so annoying, with no noise. I just wanted him to talk. When his father didn't answer he sat me down on the couch and locked the front door. The moment he spoke I wished for the silence again.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WE WOULD HAVE TORN YOU APART HAD THEY NOT BEEN SO HAMMERED, AND I HADN'T RECOGNIZED YOU! WHAT IS SO BAD AT THE CULLEN HOUSE THAT YOU HAD TO RISK YOUR LIFE FOR SOME STUPID FUN!? I'M SURE WATCHING US TRY AND FIND YOU WAS AMUSING TO YOU!"

"Bella and Edward got engaged," I said quietly

His face fell as he looked at me, "And it reminded you of…"

"Yes, I just couldn't watch the person who killed my mate be so happy over his own."

"I see."

We were quiet for a while and this time it was awkward. Finally he spoke

"You can stay here tonight if you like."

"I'd like that."

I was quiet again as he hurried around the house to find blankets for me. When he came back he put them around me and then, eventually he wrapped his arms around me.

"Your cold," he finally said

"I'm always cold," I answered, then something he said register in my mind, "Why were you and the pack drinking?"

"Oh, there was a football game, our team won, why?"

"Your under aged," I reminded him

"And so are you, but I bet you've had a couple drinks," he said smugly

"I'm sixty-five, I'll drink whatever I damn well please, thank you very much," I joked

"Wow, that's old. You were born in 1941?"

"It's not that old for a vampire, and yes I was born in 1941, on December thirteenth, that was some awfully fast math," I told him

He just laughed and rested his head on my shoulder. I fell asleep that way, and he did too, I bet. I couldn't say, because when I woke up he was finishing off a bowl of cereal.

"You want a ride?" he asked

"Yeah, I probably should be getting back," I said and let him take me back to the Cullen house. We talked about several things on our way back, like his car, and football, but we avoided the obvious question both of us wanted to ask.

"Hey, Danni," he said as I got out of his car, "I was wondering if you wanted to watch another movie sometime soon, like Tuesday, or Wednesday,"

"Sure, I'll call you. Edward looks through my messages," I said smiling before walking into the house.

Boy, sometimes I wish life had a rewind button, cause if it did I would have gone right back to Jacob's house and never opened that door. The door, with Edward on the other side.


	8. Awkward conversations

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Bowling for Soup.

-------------  
Chapter seven: Awkward conversations

Song: Don't Let It Be Love- Bowling For Soup

-------------

"Good morning Danni. Where were you last night?" Edward said rising from his chair. It all felt like an old fashioned movie where the daughter comes home after breaking curfew and the father practically explodes. But I hadn't done anything wrong; I'd just found comfort in Jacob's company when I was feeling upset, and stupid. It's not like I'd slept with him, just let him make me feel better after I had been so upset over something Edward had done. If you look at it logically I should be the one yelling at Edward, except Edward wasn't yelling.

"Danni, we need to have a talk, it might be painful, but it needs to be done."

Oh no, he was going to forbid me from seeing Jacob, I was _sooo_ scared now. Like I wasn't capable of sneaking out!

"Danni, Bella and I got engaged last night and I wanted to ask you some questions about Dalton. I was thinking about turning Bella, and I've been felling really guilty, even though this is what she wants. I thought maybe if I left her half human, like you, I would feel better. I wanted to know about the way Dalton turned you," he paused, and I realized he wanted me to speak.

"Well, he bit me, and…it felt like I was on fire. It was a weird feeling. Um, I don't remember much, because the pain blurred it. It's still painful now, but for a different reason," I said, just glad this wasn't about Jacob

"It would be so much easier if you just took the wall down. I promise I won't look at the memories that you don't want me to see, just the ones I need," he suggested

"Nope, the wall stays, I can try to talk about Dalton," I said. The truth was, I didn't want him to see anything about Jacob. I felt like even though nothing had happened except the amazing kiss, that the kiss was enough to betray Dalton, and I hated that feeling

"Ok, so after he bit you, how long did he wait for his poison to spread, before he sucked it out and infected you with your own?"

"I think it was two days. Again I don't remember, but I remembered the first day Charles got shot, and the Second Day he died. Yes, it was two days," I told him

"And how did he infect you with your poison, I mean, that's the part that I don't understand?"

"Well, he might have told me to bite myself, I was so delirious from the pain, and falling in love with him I would have done it. But now that I think about it he used the wound that he had sucked his venom out through, and had me just place my teeth on it. He tried to make things easy for me; everything was so easy with him. He had a horrible temper, but he never yelled at me, and when he did, he felt so bad he went out and came back with flowers to apologize," I said, my eyes filling with tears

"Ok, thank you Danni," he said allowing me to leave, but he caught my arm before I made it up the stairs to my room, "Danni, you know I'm your friend right? This whole thing with Jacob, I know you don't see my point, but I'm doing it for Dalton. Not because I think you love Jacob, but because he's dangerous, if he loses his temper he'll do a lot worse then yell, you know that right? There was a reason Dalton never told you about werewolves, and I'm just trying to protect you…like Dalton wanted."

"With friends like you…," I mumbled on my way up the stairs, but stopped half way up, "Edward, where is everyone?"

"It's Monday, they're all at school or work. Esme is out shopping, but I decided to wait for you. I was worried when you weren't home by one o' clock. I do care about you Danni."

"Well, thank you…I guess."

"Don't think you get off that easy. Now that you mention it, where were you last night?"

I sighed, and pretended I didn't hear him. Instead I went up to my room and dialed Jacob's number, if he was home, why should he have to be alone right? I got his answering machine, and decided to not leave a message. I could hear Edward fumbling around with his stereo in his room, but I wasn't that desperate for company.

I lay down on my bed to think. I was falling in love with Jacob, and I couldn't deny it. I felt bad because I knew that if Dalton were still here I wouldn't have looked twice at Jacob. But on the other hand it was great I wasn't sad any more. The only downfall was that my adopted brother just wouldn't stand for me dating Jacob. Why did Edward have to hate all my boyfriends, and that thought was what did it. I could think about Dalton, just not his death, that made me too sad, and without Jacob to hold me, I did the only thing I could. I turned into a wolf and curled into a ball. The old habit was refreshing and it reminded me of the night I met Jacob.

I was starting to feel better, telling myself I still loved Dalton, and I wasn't betraying him. That I didn't, and couldn't love Jacob. I wasn't good with love, never had been, it was just a silly crush, it would pass. That's when I herd the voices.

"Just one more time, this Wednesday, I'll find everything we need to know I promise," it was Jacob's voice

"No, not another day! You haven't gotten anything useful. I don't think you're with us any more," Jared said

"No, I have plenty of useful things, I'm with you guys. She doesn't know I'm collecting things, but I am!" Jacob said again

"Like what, what have you given us?" Paul asked

"We know that we can pit Edward and Danni against each other, that Danni sleeps at night, that Edward is the most protective of them all and will be our biggest threat, that they never lock their front door, and we know that Danni is stupid and reckless, she'll bend under pressure, last night she was in the woods because she didn't want to think about her mate, I think she wanted us to kill her. See that's all useful, please, just one more day. Bella hasn't been bitten yet, so we can't do anything to them yet. It wouldn't hurt," Jacob pleaded

"You see, it would hurt. I don't think you have the guts to do what needs to be done after all the Cullens are gone. Jacob, you don't have the guts to kill her," Embry said, but he wasn't angry

"My loyalty is to our pack, I just think more time with her would help, she trusts me," Jacob said

"Ok," Sam finally spoke, "one more date wouldn't hurt, and I just want you to know that you shouldn't get attached to her"

I couldn't take it any more; I turned back into a vampire again. Now I was still feeling awful, and mad at Jacob. I herd my cell phone ring, but I didn't answer, only Jake would be calling. What was I supposed to do, Edward wanted Bella with us, but the moment he turned her, Jake's pack would attack and kill the Cullens.

The scariest part was that I was a Cullen now.


	9. I HATE SCHOOL!

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Pink Floyd, Barbie, or Bowling for Soup.

Chapter eight: I HATE SCHOOL!

Song: Let Me Go- Good Charlotte

------------------

"Danni, you have to stop crying, I can't understand you," Edward said as he rocked me back and forth in his arms

"Ther ar gor keee ou," I said through my tears

"There are green knights out? What are you saying? Please stop crying," Edward pleaded. Then my phone wrung for the ninth time in the last hour. Edward pulled it off the coffee table and handed it to me. I shook my head, Jake had been calling nonstop, and I really didn't want to talk to him. Then Edward did something I really wished he hadn't, he answered my phone

"Hello, Jake," he said coldly, "Yes, she's here…No, she doesn't want to talk to you…Yes, but I can't understand what…You can try." He handed me the phone and before Jake could say anything I told him to go away and hung up.

"Ok, you seem to be speaking clearly now, can you tell me what's wrong?" Edward asked

"Jay wan keeee us," I said, I wanted to tell Edward, but I couldn't get the tears to stop

"Ok, lets try this. I'll ask you yes or no questions and you'll nod if I'm right," Edward said patently, "Does Jake have something to do with this?"

I nodded

"Did he brake up with you?"

I shook my head

"Does it involve Bella?"

I nodded

"Does it involve Bella becoming a vampire?"

I nodded again

"Oh, does it involve Jake's pack?" he said, but I got the felling he already knew the answer

I nodded

"They're going to attack us as soon as I turn Bella?"

I nodded and he pulled me closer into his lap, "I know it's hard to talk about, but can you tell me how you know that?"

It took a moment for me to get control of my tears, but I was able to do it; I always was.

"When I'm a wolf, I can hear their thoughts"

"And they said they were going to attack?"

"Yes, and everything I told Jacob, he told them," I said choking back tears

"And now they know really important stuff?" he guessed

"Not really, we can through them off if I stop sleeping and we start locking the front door," I didn't have to say anything about me not being so stupid, that was just a given

"Ok, let me call Carlisle, and then you need to call Jake back," he said picking up my phone

I listened to him explain to Carlisle and then nod along to whatever Carlisle was telling him. Then he handed me the phone and picked out the number on speed dial

"I don't see why I need to call him," I told Edward while the phone wrung

"You can bargain, I bet you learned things about them that will allow you to get us more time, Carlisle said if they gave us five days we can pack up and move," he told me

"I really don't want to-Hi, Jake, its Danni," I said changing my tone to cheerful. Once I got the tears to stop I could play any emotional part.

"Is anything wrong over there, Edward said something was wrong," he said, sounding genuinely worried

"No, everything's fine," I told him, and I wasn't lying, everything was fine…over here

"Danni, if something is wrong I can pick you up," Jake offered, he must be better at pretending then I thought because he sounded really worried

"No, I'd rather stay here. See, I don't know if I want to hang out with a bunch of werewolves who are planning to kill me and my family," I said changing my tone to spiteful

"What makes you think we would want to kill you," he asked, he was still worried, but my guess was it was for a different reason

"Well Jake you were wrong; see, I can hear your wolf conversations from a long distance. What a shocker!"

"Listen I don't want to attack you guys, I wish there was a peaceful way of solving this," he said

"Then don't attack us Jake, it's that simple."

"I have to it's what the pack says."

"How about I make you an offer, if you give us four days," I stopped to make sure that was ok with Edward, "If you give us four days, we'll move out peacefully and no violence would be involved."

"I don't think the pack would go for that…"

"Jake, Bella is changing, we can't move her like this, if you can't feel sympathy towards me, at least do it for Bella."

"I can try," he whispered

"Ok then, see you never again," I said smiling at the thought

"Bye Danni, I love you," he whispered before the phone went dead

"So?" Edward asked

"He's trying to get them to give us four days," I said

"Sounds good, why don't you get some rest, tomorrow we'll start packing

It was only three, and the others would be home soon, but I decided to go upstairs and nap. The others did come home soon, and in my state of meditation, I could still here what they said.

Bella was exited, the school on the Reservation had to be repaired and that meant Jake and all his friends from the tribe would be spending their next week at our school

Edward ruined her mood by explaining that I was mad at Jake, and exactly why I was mad

Emmett offered to help stand guard if anyone would attack tonight and they all took him up on his offer

After that my mind drifted deeper, and instead of focusing on what my conscious mind was telling me I listened to my subconscious. Pictures of Dalton in our back ally home filtered into my mind. I really did miss him now. I felt so bad that I had ever considered liking Jake. I did want someone to hold me, be it Jake or Dalton it didn't matter, I just needed someone to tell me it was going to be ok.

I awoke with a start to see Edward standing over me, and my sudden start caused him to jump backwards and hit his head on the closet door. He seemed to be fine, my closet on the other hand didn't look that way.

"They rearranged our schedules so they can fit the kids from the reservation into the normal classes, you're on your own today. Bella, Alice, and I don't have any classes with you," he said handing me a small piece of paper

They had really rearranged my schedule. Lunch had been moved forward one block, so we now had three classes after lunch. They had let me keep my forth-period gym, but that was about it.

"What happened to my art class?" I asked Edward

"They got rid of electives for the week the new kids will be here."

I watched him go down stairs before dragging myself out of Bed. I went to my closet and looked through it. Rosalie hadn't allowed me to buy anything black, which was annoying, because that's what I felt like wearing today. I searched through the closet and after much searching found something black. I didn't know if wearing it would bring back painful memories.

It didn't, I looked myself over in the mirror. Ok, so it didn't fit to well, Dalton's shirt size was much bigger then mine, but Dalton's Pink Floyd t-shirt really descried my mood today.

"You are NOT wearing that," Rosalie said looking in from the doorway

"But I…why not?"

"Because if you want to attract Jake's attention, that won't do the trick."

"I don't want his attention, I want him to crawl under a rock and die," I told her

"Well, let me help you, your in no mood to dress properly today, so I see my assistance is needed," she said as she dug through my closest.

For the next hour I became Rosalie's personal Barbie doll. First she had me try on millions of outfits before she finally settled on a brown sweatshirt, which hugged my skin, just to show how skinny I was. And then she went with a pair of skinny jeans. I was thankful I had a note to get out of gym, because there was no way I would be able to change out of these fast. Then she applied a lot of makeup, I couldn't even tell what she was doing. When she was done my face wasn't as pale and my lips had a crimson tint to them. After that came the hair, which was annoying. She pulled and tugged, and I ended up with my hair parted on the side, I don't know why that took so long, maybe she put moose in it, but I had to admit, I did look pretty good.

Alice and Edward drove Bella and me to school and said goodbye as I headed off to my first class: Science

I was disappointed to see I had this class with Jake, but thankfully the teacher sat us far apart, I didn't need to worry, I was a teachers pet, and she would have moved him if I asked her too. I noticed he stared at me the whole class; he had something he wanted to tell me. I didn't care and hurried off to Algebra before he could catch up to me.

Algebra was slow, and boring. The smart gene didn't run in my family, and while I was good at my other classes, I relied on Alice to help me out with this one. After that I had English, which passed even slower, I just wanted this day to end.

Then came gym, and since we were playing baseball today I got to sit out. Jake was in that class with me, so I watched him run the bases. His team was winning, and I didn't think it was fare. If I played for the other team then it would be an equal match, but I had strict orders from Carlisle to sit out.

I could hardly wait for lunch, but it was just as boring as the rest of my day. All I did was sit quietly through that, listening to Alice and Bella talk to the humans around us. Mike tried to talk to me once or twice, but I gave him short answers and turned back to destroying the piece of pizza in front of me.

The worst part was the first of my two free periods. I decided to go to the library and read some fictional book about kids being tracked by murderous werewolves. Thank goodness, that seemed to be a popular topic and I had plenty to choose from. I was a little disappointed that the werewolves always caught their pray in the end. That's when he sat down next to me. We were the only ones in the library so he could talk freely. What were the odds?

"They said they'd give you two days, today and tomorrow. Tell Bella I'm sorry," he said looking over my shoulder at what I was reading, he seemed to feel bad when he realized what it was

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Jake. I'm sorry that I don't matter, that all of this is for Bella. I'm sorry I bothered to stick up for you when Edward insulted you. I'm really sorry," I said

"No, Danni, I did this because you asked. Danni I don't want to hurt you. But I did the best I could, you have two days; after that they'll attack, and we're strong," he said, but I knew what he was saying: _we'll be waiting, I'm coming too._

"Ok, we'll be gone Jake. I promise you that. I wish I could say I'd miss you, but honestly Jake, I won't," I said storming out of the library

"I miss when you called me Jacob," he whispered as I left


	10. Packing

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, 2005 Porsche Carrera GT Barbie, or Sugarcult.

Chapter nine: Packing

Song: Stuck In America- Sugarcult

I spent the next day packing all my belongings and loading them into the seven cars we'd be taking. I was told we were going to start a new home in Canada, not that I cared much. Only Alice and Bella went to school to wish a friendly goodbye to all of their friends.

When they got home they didn't seem happy to be loading things into the cars, they both wanted to stay. Bella pulled me aside privately to tell me that Jake wanted to say goodbye, and he'd probably be calling later. I switched off my phone and went back to helping Rosalie pack.

All my stuff was loaded into the car already, but Rosalie had so much crap she needed help packing it. After that we loaded ourselves into the cars. I got to sit on the passenger side of Jasper's silver 2005 Porsche Carrera GT. His car was strictly for passengers, our stuff was in the back of Carlisle and Esme's cars. Alice wanted to ride with Jasper, but the car only fit two people and he wanted to take me hunting before we got to our new home in Canada.

We stopped once and let the others get ahead of us. Jasper and I hunted in silence, I was glad he had taken me, I really needed to eat. Afterwards before we got back in the car he asked me something that I wasn't sure I wanted to answer

"How important was that Jake kid to you?"

"I don't know, it depends on when you're talking about. When I first came here he was the world, but now I think I wouldn't mind cheating on my diet, I bet werewolf tastes good," I said honestly

"Good, cause I was thinking about turning around and ripping his little throat out. He had no right to treat you that way. He should have made it clear you were enemies at the beginning instead of trying to trick you like that. I know you don't want to hear that, but he's just an asshole," Jasper said holding my door open for me

I smiled and got in. Jasper turned the radio up so loud that anyone on the highway could hear it and we both sang along to all the songs we knew. I had thought this trip would be like us fleeing for our lives in the middle of the night, but it wasn't. It was more like a really cool road trip with my brother.

Once at our new home in Canada we had a lot to do. We started by setting up our house with the furniture and anything else. I got a room downstairs in the basement next to Bella and Edwards's room. I missed the old house, this one was much smaller, but it was the best we could get on short notice. Alice was our designated greeter, and the welcoming presents from our neighbors seemed to pile up. Esme went down to the local high school, just as small as the one in Forks, and enrolled us all. I was a freshman. Alice, Edward, and Bella were sophomores. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet would be juniors. After the drama had died down we started school.

I tried my best to stay away from the humans; Jasper and Edward both felt that was best. But there was this one annoying kid in my Gym and English class. He was persistent and didn't seem to care I didn't want company.

His name was Anthony, but everyone called him A.J., except for me. I didn't like A.J., so I opted to call him Anthony and he didn't mind. It was more annoying that since I called him Anthony he called my Danielle. After a while I got used to his company and even learned to enjoy his puppy dog qualities. I think he must have been part golden retriever, because it didn't matter what I said to him as long as I was smiling, he was too. He never left my side, except when I went to the Cullen house. He wasn't exactly beautiful, but he wasn't horrible either. His short naturally Blonde hair stuck up in all directions, giving him the appearance that he just rolled out of bed, when it took hours, he claimed, to get it right. It really was amazing that he didn't have to die it that color. His clothes were never much in style, and by that I mean, he didn't wear any name brand clothes; and when he did, he found someway to modify them, like adding pins or paint. He was a great friend, but Edward didn't think I saw him that way. Edward was worried that I was spending so much time with a human, but I promised to be good.

Edward had turned Bella and she was getting stronger now. She was really the same as she was before, not that I didn't think she was pretty, but she was nothing compared to Rosalie. I had to teach her how to sleep at first but she got used to it and the dark circles under her eyes were lighter then all the other Cullens now. Edward had taught her to hunt and I eventually was allowed to come along with them.

Rosalie took me to the beauty salon and watched me get my hair cut. It was now just as short as when I met Edward, and Rosalie called it a boy haircut, but I enjoyed it. She was so exited about the process and I could see that I was just one of those Barbie dolls with the growing hair that you got to color and style to her.

The first month was hard, being the only Cullen without a mate. I could honestly say I didn't miss Jake though. I did miss Dalton now even more then I had in Forks, because there was no one to distract me from it. Alice kept dropping hints about telling Anthony. She said it would be best if I had someone to keep me company and know all of my secrets. I herd the repeated argument Edward and Alice had every night and I knew why Alice really wanted me to tell Anthony. Bella's name was always brought up, but Edward was the one who I felt was right. Anthony would never be more then a friend. I was starting to think that vampires mate for life, and death, and was coming to peace with it.

I had stopped turning into a wolf, just in case I could still hear thoughts from this long of a distance. I didn't want to hear anything about him, and _his_ name was strictly forbidden in this house. I started turning into a white kitten when I didn't want to be bothered. The Cullens seemed to understand and kept their distance when I was a cat. While a kitten normally wasn't scary, a vampire kitten with razor sharp claws and a bad attitude was.

I thought about my family a lot too. Not the Cullens, but the family I had before Dalton. I started watching old-fashioned black and white movies a lot more to remind me of them. I also played football with Emmett, and the rest of the guys on rainy days. I had even picked up a habit of daydreaming, and it worried Alice that I spent so much time thinking about it. I don't see why, I mostly did it at night, so other then the dark circles appearing again it didn't do much harm. It wasn't like I missed those times much. I missed my brothers, but that was it, the rest of that life hadn't been enjoyable.

I believed strongly in Carlisle's religious beliefs and hoped Dalton was happy, and waiting patiently for me to join him some day in the far, far, far away future. My twin John had always been very religious, so it was easy for me to listen to Carlisle talk about that sort of thing.

I started spending more time studying at Anthony's house. Edward absolutely forbid that and it was obvious to see what he was thinking about. But I think spending time with Anthony helped. He had a nice family and I could never take him away from that, even if I could somehow get over Dalton. His little sister was three and absolutely in love with me. She called me the Angel since she could never remember my name. Anthony's father was glad he had made a friend, and I got the feeling Anthony had been very lonely before I came along. His mother was very sweet and was always offering us snacks. I had learned to stomach human food because of this and even though it all tasted like dirt to me I always complimented her cooking skills. His grandma was my favorite though. She spoke very fluent French and I was beginning to pick some of it up. She wasn't as talented with English and only knew the curse words, but I enjoyed her stories about her life back in the fifties when Anthony translated, it made me feel right at home. I also learned her Birthday was only one year and three days before mine. I felt like I had a real family.

The only thing that bugged me was when Anthony asked about my life back in Forks. He knew a lot more about me then Jake had since I knew I could genuinely trust Anthony. He knew I had been raised in Texas with my three brothers until I was thirteen and then I moved to New York, where I had met my first boyfriend named Dalton. So I had moved to New York with Dalton when I was fifteen, I was still kind of telling the truth. I told him I had lived in New York until my Parents died and then I had gone to live with my uncle Carlisle in Forks while my brothers went to live with an aunt in New Jersey. I'd only spent about a week in forks until Carlisle was offered a better job here. I never once mentioned Jake, he just wasn't that important. 


	11. Daydream

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, The Outsiders, or My Chemical Romance.

Also racing for pinks means the winner gets to keep the losers car. Just in case you didn't know that.

Chapter ten: Daydream

Song: Teenagers- My Chemical Romance

"Danni, are you sure you don't want to come hiking? We'll be hunting," Alice called downstairs

"No, I'll be fine for another week. You and Jasper have fun," I called back up to her

I waited until the footsteps left the house to continue my train of thoughts. I don't understand why Alice liked to interrupt my daydreams, maybe she thought they would be painful for me, but they weren't.

They were they exact opposite. They kept my mind away from people, one in specific, that I didn't want to think about when I wasn't spending time with Anthony, and they reminded me that being one of the Cullens wasn't one of the worst thing that could happen.

They weren't happy memories, that's for sure, but they reminded me of the adrenaline I longed for. They kept me from regretting Dalton's decision to turn me; they made me glad to be a vampire.

I drifted slowly back into my memories, apparently I was the only Cullen that remembered much of my human life.

"Hey, Danni, you going to watch me race this weekend?" Dallas asked as he met up with me on the sidewalk walking home from the movies

"Why should I?" I said bitterly, I'd just found out last night that he was dating another girl. If it was any other guy I would have broken up with him, but you just don't brake up with Dallas Madding

"Were racing for pinks, that's why," he growled back

"Why do you want me there? You should invite one of your prettier babes, to make you look good," I told him leaning away as he tried to kiss my neck

" Are you writing a book? I just want you to be there for the big bash after I win, it'll be a blast," he said. I knew what he was telling me though. If I wasn't there I was in big trouble

"So Dallas, herd you were going to burn some rubber this weekend," another boy, one of my 'family', named Thomas said as he caught up to us. Charles and David were right behind him

"Yep, what's it to you?" Dallas asked

"Hey, cast an eyeball over that way," David said pointing to our lefts

"Isn't she a cherry," Charles said letting out a sharp wolf whistle

"She's dressed to kill, and really stacked," John said joining us on the way to our hangout after a long day of ditching school with his best friend James

"You should ask her out," James encouraged John

"He'd get shot down so fast it'd make his head spin," Dallas told them, "A Dolly like her deserves a real man. I call dibs."

I felt mad, and I let my cheeks flush, but I didn't say anything. I knew Dallas just talked like that to get on my nerves, and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting it get to me

"What's wrong Danni? I'm making you blush. You jealous?" Dallas asked

"A nosebleed like you can have whatever girl he wants, just don't expect me to stick around," I told him angrily

"You saying that you don't appreciate me, girl?" Dallas growled at me grabbing my arms

"Cool it man," Charles said pulling him back

"Danni, you're cruisin' for a bruisin' if you don't shut your trap. I mean he'll really pound you," John warned me, all the guys could see Dallas was really cranked now, but I was pretty frosted too.

"Danni, just be quiet, he'll cream you if you don't, you dig?" Charles said. I could tell it hurt him to say this, but if he stood up for me he'd get jumped as well

"It wouldn't be the first time," I muttered fingering the bruise on my arm

"Get bent!" Dallas yelled

"Drop dead!" I shouted back

"Danni, get with it! Unless you want to get the crap beaten out of you, I advise you shut you mouth," James told me

"If you got any brains you'll let go of me right now," Dallas barked at Charles

"Haul ass!" Charles yelled at me as he released Dallas. I dived out of the way of the knuckle sandwich I was sure to get and avoided the rest of Dallas's punches as I took off up the streets. I might be weak when it came to fighting, but I was fast and skinny, so I could easily avoid a punch

I bet Dallas got a kick out of watching my tear up the pavement, but I didn't look back to see if I was right, I had more brains then the rest of the guys, and that's what kept me running away. And this time it was for good I told myself, but that's what I had said last time too. The truth was, I didn't have anywhere else to go, or I'd be there in a heartbeat. And I didn't have the guts to live on the streets.

I debated whether to go to the cops and sing on Dallas just for revenge, but I figured someone had already done that, so I went to the back alleys I was so used to. I sat down on a low concrete wall and watched the boys light up a weed. I could hear all their talk, and it bugged me the way no one seemed to care I was gone.

"I'm going to kick ass at this race, man. Thanks to Thomas and the hopped up car he got me," Dallas said

"No sweat man, so long as you win," Thomas said

"It's sad when no one misses you, isn't it?" a boy with long blonde hair said as he emerged from the shadows. He approached the wall I was sitting on and joined me in my moping.

I couldn't help but wonder why he was here, he wasn't dressed like the gangs that roamed these streets. His hair was long and blonde; it wasn't greased and fell in his face so that I could only see one of his eyes. His shirt was a black t-shirt that didn't show off his mussels in the slightest bit, and his jeans were baggy, unlike the tight jeans my brothers were very fond of. His smile was charming though, which was hard to find around here. He had no scars anywhere visible, which also helped to convince me he wasn't from around here

"But your brothers, they'll come looking for you, as soon as that abusive boyfriend of yours is gone," he told me

"He's not my boyfriend, he's an asshole, but once you start dating Dallas you can't stop. Not because he's addictive, but because he's dangerous," I told him

"He's not going to look for you unless you go back. He's to busy thinking about his race, and the rumble on Tuesday. Oh, and the cop car over there," he said pointing confidently down the street

"It's the heat!" I herd Dallas yell as they jumped into David's ragtop

"Goose it!" Thomas yelled as the car raced up the street

"You must be so proud of you brothers," the boy said smiling

"No, but I love them. I should be getting back to my pad, they'll be getting worried soon," I told him. That was half true, I really did need to get home before Richard got mad. But something about sitting in the alley with this boy made me feel anxious, not like I would if I had been sitting in an alley with Dallas, but still worried. He made me feel like my life was about to change forever

I hopped off the wall and began to walk out of the shadows when the boy caught my arm, "I'll let you go home, but only if you can honestly tell me you are happy there."

"And what if I'm not, what then?" I asked

"Then stay with me," he said, love was in his eyes. Not lust but real love. What sort of drugs was he on?

"I really should be getting home," I told him, pulling away

"Danni, wait. I know it might seem strange but I can help you," he said, and the words made me freeze. Help is what I'd been wanting for so long, so why was I turning it down?

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"I'll tell you, all in good time. But first I think introductions are needed. My name is Dalton, Dalton Fletcher," he said as he bowed to me.

It was all like a scene from a bad movie really, but these memories made me feel better. This one was my favorite one, because it was the only one I had with Dalton and my brothers in it. I knew I couldn't live in the past, and I didn't want to, but when the present seemed tough, I just thought back to those memories and it made me thankful for the Cullens and Anthony.

-------------

Ok, so I got a little carried away with the 50's slang, but I don't think I overdid it. Danni was originally a character from my Outsiders fan fiction so I had to include some of her past. I promise this is the last flashback chapter.


	12. Football games

i don't own Twilight, New Moon, Ferrari, or Bowling for soup.

Chapter eleven: Foot ball games

Song: Epiphany- Bowling For Soup

"Danielle, there's a foot ball game on tomorrow night and my team is playing," Anthony said as he let himself fall down in the seat next to me. After five months in Canada Edward had paid for my new car, that I used to chuffer Anthony around in. It was a Ferrari F430 spider model. I didn't know much about the modern cars the Cullens drove, and missed Jake's chatter about the old fashioned cars I loved so much. Anthony didn't seem to care much about cars, the extent of his knowledge was that my car was a black Ferrari, but he always loved riding in it, he apparently hated the bus. He didn't even ask how a freshman could drive without getting in trouble. I just told him Carlisle pulled some strings on the rare occasion he did ask.

"Sounds cool, so is mine. Emmett and Jasper are going to watch it at my house," I told him as my car picked up speed.

"So, I guess you didn't want to watch it at my house then?"

"Sorry no, I'd invite you over but my cousins don't like watching the game with a non family member. They get pretty loud and violent," I explained. The real reason I didn't want him there is Jasper sometimes lost control when he was exited and with a human there it would be so easy from Anthony to get hurt. Also Emmett would have beer, and I didn't think Anthony would approve of high school students drinking.

"Oh, well, have fun," he said getting out of the car and heading over his front steps

"Don't think your getting rid of me that easily," I said parking the car and bounding up the steps after him. He was so slow, I hated walking at his speed, apparently I was picking up the need for speed all Cullens had. "We have an English test tomorrow and I need your help to study." That wasn't true, he needed my help, but I didn't want to tell him he was stupid, my plan was to help him pass high school by giving my advice and letting him think it was his.

"Ok, I totally get the book. It's so simple," he said dumping his backpack on the dining room table

"Mommy! The angel is here!" Samantha called from the dining room and I picked her up in my arms as Anthony's mother came into the Dining room.

"Good afternoon kids," she said smiling. She had a thick French accent and looked absolutely beautiful with flour smeared on her face and a rag doll in her hand. She was such a cool mom, and reminded me of Esme.

"Danielle est que vous?" his grandmother asked as she came in. Anthony blushed, he hated the way his family made such a big deal of me; he thought it was embarrassing

"Comment a fait votre jour allez?" his grandmother asked when she saw me

"Tell her my day was great," I said nudging Anthony in the ribs. I waited for him to translate and then he did his best to get the rest of his family to leave. Samantha stayed, and I put her in my lap while Anthony and I discussed The Hobbit. Occasionally Samantha put her two bits in and it annoyed Anthony to death. He didn't appreciate his family as much as I did. He hadn't suffered as much loss, and didn't think about death that much.

When it was finally time to go I waved goodbye to all of my new friends. I went straight home and changed out of my dressy school clothes and into a t-shirt and sweatpants. It was more appropriate for football nights. I spent about two hours in my room, playing darts on the new dartboard I had gotten for Christmas from Emmett. I then turned my attention to the picture frame in its place right on my nightstand. Alice said it was unhealthy for me to talk to the picture, but I missed him. I couldn't help but remember a day; back before the Cullens were a part of my life, where he had told me all he wanted was for me to be happy. I remembered it in perfect detail because it was a week after he had turned me, and I had asked why he had felt the need to protect me from those worries I had had; worries that he had made his own.

"I'm happy now, but I miss you," I told the picture

When I came downstairs the Cullen kids were all perched on the edge of the couch, watching the game intently. Carlisle had joined them and Esme and Bella were watching from the kitchen where they were attempting to make a pie for the school bake sale.

"Do you have your locket?" Jasper asked. He was really superstitious when it came to football. Ever since I had started wearing my locket with a picture of Dalton inside it again his team had won every game. I placed it on top of the TV and cheered as my team scored a goal. Emmett booed and told the TV to go to hell.

I loved game nights especially when the living room was torn a part. It was normally Me, Jasper, Bella, and Edward cheering for one team while Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme cheered for the other.

Alice always knew who would win, so while she loved the game she always sat out as we took bets on who would win.

Tonight luck was on our side because our team won and Emmett had to do naked snow angels. That's why Alice never bet; it wasn't fair, because the stakes were always high. I took my locket from the TV and headed to the door to watch Emmett carry out his part of the bet. I kissed the picture of Dalton and thanked him for the luck. Alice liked to tell me it was ironic how I had two pictures of the only two boyfriends I'd had as a vampire; one of them was in a locket that I kissed frequently and the other was in my room taped to a dartboard, closely resembling Swiss cheese.

"LET ME IN," Emmett said pounding on the doors, "THE NEIGHBORS ARE STARTING TO STARE!"

We laughed and locked the door, going back to our living room to find something good on TV as Rosalie let Emmett in.

It was all in good fun, and as soon as Emmett and Edward wrestled it out on the floor it was ok, and no one held grudges. At first I had hated everything about my new family, but I'd been with them in Canada for more then seven months and I was really enjoying their company.

Rosalie was my best friend and she was always quick to offer fashion advice, which I enjoyed, and needed.

Carlisle was fun and even though he was supposed to be the dad he was just one of us kids.

Esme was the best person I'd ever met and often came to my school to volunteer as my mother.

Bella was good for talking things through with, whatever my problem was she always had advice.

Alice really stood up for me when I wanted to hang out with Anthony.

Emmett was just a big teddy bear to me. His jokes could always cheer me up and even though I couldn't fit my arms all the way around him he was good at giving hugs.

Edward would protect me with his life, but then again he did that for everyone.

And Jasper was my hunting buddy. He also seemed to know everything I was going through. If I ever got into an argument with someone in this house he would always take my side, unless I was fighting with Alice

I decided I was tired and dragged my self up to bed with a major headache from the noise my brothers had made.

-------------

Ok, i'm not that good with French, so if i made a mistake in my French, please tell me so i can fix it. Thank you!


	13. Put back all the pieces

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Bowling For Soup

Chapter twelve: Put back all the pieces

Song: When We Die- Bowling For Soup

I walked up the stairs from my basement bedroom to the kitchen where I had left my cell phone last night. I wanted to know if I had plans with Anthony. He had left a message, but no sign of making plans

"Hey, Danielle, my team lost. Hope you had fun with your Family. Your neighbor, Emily, said she saw Emmett out side without clothes on. Is it because our team lost? I'm glad I didn't come over, now if Rosalie's team lost… well call me when you get this, but not before nine, that when Sammy wakes up."

I smiled; he really was a great guy, a little bit too obsessed with girls, but what guy wasn't? And his family was great. Maybe if I told him he wouldn't mind. Maybe he would understand, and that would help me feel closer to him. Maybe Alice was right, I should be done moping around by now, I should tell Anthony! But there was always the chance he wouldn't understand, the chance he would be unbelievably scared of me. Or that he would think I was crazy, and who could blame him? What would you do if your best friend told you they were a vampire? My phone beeping in my hand interrupted my thoughts.

I had a text message, which was odd. I'd never gotten a text message before. And it was such a simple text too: meet me outside

I didn't know if I should listen. Fear didn't worry me, as much as the sickening feeling in my stomach telling me I should stay inside. That feeling that told me there was something out there that I didn't want to see.

Well, I had never listened to my instincts before, so I stepped outside and locked the door behind me. I almost didn't notice the piece of paper taped on the door.

Meet me in the woods

Ok, now this was starting to get creepy. But if someone was looking to kidnap me they were in for a bit of a surprise. I was no normal girl, and I would kick the crap out of them till they believed it. I stepped into the back woods wondering what was going on.

I noticed the car first. It's shape was still the same, but it had been painted midnight black, which was much better then the yellow it had been. A strong sense of déjà vu hit me as I remembered the rides I'd been given in that car. I told my self it was a coincidence, that lots of people had a car like this one. It was the boy leaning on the hood that made it impossible to think of it as a coincidence.

He had gotten taller over the last seven and a half months; I wouldn't have thought it possible. His hair was longer too, but not as long as Bella had told me it had once been. His eyes were different too. I don't mean that they changed color, they were still dark brown, but they seemed to be wiser; and they held a great sorrow, which a sick part of me wished was for me. When he stopped leaning and began walking towards me I realized just how tall he really was. I found myself looking up into his deep eyes, and I rarely looked up at people. I was tall compared to Bella, but when it came to him I was a midget.

"So, Danni, these last eight months have been good to you. Your more beautiful, more unreal, then I could have imagined. Of course all the Cullens are aren't they? Or should I call you Danielle, I hear that's what you go by now," he said, and his voice had gotten even deeper. It was hard to remember why I was mad, but I did. I'm good at holding Grudges

"Only Anthony calls me that! In fact, you shouldn't really be calling me at all!" I said, careful not to yell

"Is Anthony you boyfriend?" he asked honestly interested

"No, but that still doesn't mean there is room in my life for you."

"I didn't ask that. I understand that you're still mad. I would have thought you would have cooled off a little by now though. I gave you seven and a half months; I would have given you eight but I really did need to see you. I love you," Jake's calm voice said, he sounded like this was hard for him to admit

"Well, I haven't missed you one bit," I said, and I was telling the truth

"Danni, I don't care; I missed you," he said wrapping me in a warm hug; I'd forgotten how warm his skin was. I could practically hear the sizzle, like an ice cube touching a frying pan

"Don't think you can fix this Jake, because you can't," I told him

"I can try," he said, still not letting me go

I was stronger then him, and even though it was painful to pull away from his warm skin and back into the cold night, I did. And then I walked straight back to the Cullen house without looking back. Or I would have, if he hadn't stopped me. It was his fault we left Forks. He had betrayed me, had even threatened my family. I couldn't forgive him for that.

"Danni, please don't go," he said grabbing my arm, "I can put back all the pieces, I promise."

"They wouldn't fit the same way, Jake," I said shaking my head

"Danni, I had to do those things for my pack, I didn't have a choice. Please don't go, I can explain. I offered to spy, yes, but only because I was desperate for your attention. I never meant for you to leave. I wanted you to stay, I pleaded with them, but they said no. You can't leave, not now that I found you again," his last words were a whisper, and tears were in his eyes

"Jake, you would have killed my family if I stayed. You can't honestly be asking me to forgive you. What would you do if you were me?" I asked, so I remembered why I hated him, but now his tears were reminding me why I had loved him, "Jacob, your just making this harder on yourself. I've made up my mind," I told him, but now I wasn't being so honest

"You called me Jacob," he whispered and pulled me closer, "Please Danni, we can make this work."

He knew I was about to cave, he knew I loved him too, no matter how much I didn't wan to. "Jacob…I can't."

"Just tell me what I have to do to make it better. I will fix this," he said with such confidence, but how could he be sure?

"You can't Jacob"

"As long as your still calling me Jacob I know that I can," he said with a smile

"Fine, I'll think about it. Don't get your hopes up though, I'm still mad," I said pulling myself out of his grasp. It was such a stupid thing to say, but I was shocked that he was here, and that he loved me too. No, just that he loved me, there was no 'too'. I had no feelings for him I told myself.

"I love you," he called after me

"I love you too," I mumbled

I spent the rest of the morning in my room, I didn't cry once, but I thought about Jacob a lot. I couldn't think of anything he could do to make me forgive him, but I wanted to. I took his picture off my dartboard, and when nine o' clock came I called Anthony.

I needed something to take my mind off Jacob, so I made plans to get a pedicure with him, yes; Anthony was cool enough to get pedicures. It was fun, I even convinced him to get his nails painted pink and then he took me out to lunch. But it didn't do the trick: Jacob was still on my mind.


	14. Making plans

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Good Charlotte

Chapter thirteen: Making plans

Song: Seasons- Good Charlotte

"Anthony, if a guy broke your heart and threatened to hurt your family, what would you do?" I asked at lunch, pushing food around my plate, hoping he didn't notice none of it was disappearing

"Danielle I thought we've been through this before. I'm not gay!" Anthony told me, "Make sure you tell Rosalie that. I'm not gay, and if she ever needs a date, I'm here for her."

"No, I know you aren't gay, I'm just asking," I explained

"Oh, well I'd make him pay. You don't threaten my family without paying," he told me taking another bite from his salad.

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking too, but how would you make him pay?"

"I don't know, it would be humiliating though."

"I don't know about humiliating. What if you still loved him?"

"Ok, I'm not gay, sorry. I guess I would accept his apology if he was being genuine. Why, did someone do that to you?"

"Kind of."

"Dalton?"

"Jacob."

"Oh, you haven't talked about him much," Anthony said. That wasn't true, I hadn't talked at all about Jacob, and that was why Anthony looked so surprised now

"Because I wanted to get over him," I said accidentally placing a fork of tomatoes in my mouth and almost gagging, "but I don't think I can. I used to think that I was fine on my own, but now that he's back, I just feel so empty. It's like when I thought there wasn't a chance I didn't care, but now I just don't know how to feel."

"Well, do you think Jacob is truly sorry?"

"Yes, I know he is. I just don't know if my family could understand if I forgave him," I told him. In fact I knew one particular family member that would never forgive me if I forgave Jacob

Just then his phone rang and it was his mother, Samantha was sick and he needed to go home immediately. I offered to come as well, but he said he didn't want me to get sick. I said it would be ok, but he assured me she was in good hands, and told me to go home. What is it with guys and saying I should go home?

Jacob was waiting on the front porch.

"So, Danni, what have you decided?" he asked

"If I have a time limit you might as well go home. If you want me to forgive you, you can't push me," I told him

"I'll wait until I die, if it means you'll take me back."

"If you keep being so persistent then that day might come sooner then you think," I muttered

"The day you take me back?" he asked hopefully

"The day you die," I assured him

"Why can't you see that I'm so sorry? I would do anything. I would jump of a cliff, face a million angry vampires…even become a vampire, for you," he told me

"Wait, what was the last one?"

"Become a vampire?" he said squeamishly

"No, be fore that!"

"Face a million angry vampires?"

"Yes, that's the one. I like that idea, how does facing eight of them sound to you?"

"That depends, who do you have in mind?" he asked

"Jacob, I want you to apologize to my Family and if they forgive you, I'll take you back," I said, knowing he wouldn't be coming back, but my family was more important now.

"So, Edward gets to decide?"

"Not just Edward, we'll make it a three fourths sort of thing."

"That makes it so much better," he said sarcastically, coming inside with me

"Cullens, Jacob has something to say!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I didn't need to, I could have whispered it and they would have come, but yelling was purely and simply more fun.

They all came downstairs so quickly that it made Jacob jump.

"What?" Carlisle asked

"I wanted to apologize for my horrible behavior and for that of my pack as well. I also want you to know how much I care about Danni, and that I would never hurt her again. Could you forgive me?" he asked slowly

"Who here thinks I should take Jacob back," I asked and watched as they all exchanged glances. Jacob wrapped his arms tighter around my waist when no one raised their hands. I could feel him shutter, but not because he was angry, because he knew that this would be goodbye, and it made him sad

But very slowly Alice put her hand up, and then Bella's shot up too. Next to come were Emmett and then Jasper and Esme.

"Are you going to turn him, or just date him?" Rosalie asked

"Just date," Jacob said quickly, still not liking the idea of becoming a vampire

"Then you have my vote," she said putting her hand up

"And you know what? That's three fourths," Jacob said smiling as he wrapped his arms around me even tighter, and pulled me into a wonderful kiss

"Stop it, I'll take my vote back if you do that in front of us," Emmett joked

I blushed, but Jacob immediately stopped, he knew my family was the most important thing, and he couldn't lose Emmett's vote if he wanted to stay.

"Aw, I think it's sweet, look how both of them are blushing," Rosalie cooed, as she wrapped her own arms around Emmet and they went off to do whatever they had been doing before. The rest of the Cullens soon followed, but not before Edward warned Jacob to keep his distance.

"So, you forgive me now right?" Jacob asked

"Only if you kiss me like that again," I told him

"Gladly," he said with a (pardon the word choice) wolfish grin

----------

Yay! Only one more chapter to go.


	15. The end

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Billy Joel.

Chapter fourteen: The End

Song: We Didn't Start The Fire- Billy Joel

After that afternoon Jacob started visiting Canada more. And when he became a senior in high school and turned eighteen we got engaged. Anthony and his parents thought it was horrible that Dr. Cullen could let a sophomore get engaged, but that didn't stop me from doing it. It also didn't stop Anthony from coming around either. He actually liked Jacob, except that Jacob was much taller then him, but even Alice was taller then Anthony. He looked up to Jacob like a little brother might look up to a big brother. I think most of this was because Anthony had never had a girlfriend, much less a fiancé, and he respected that Jacob did. Jacob eventually asked me, when he could afford it, to move into his house down in La Push. I said no, because I wanted to stay up here with my family and Anthony, but we made the relationship work long distance. He spent weekends and holidays with me in Canada, and during summer brake he even rented a hotel room close to the Cullen house. I don't see why we didn't just live in the hotel room; it was a rather nice one. My life was improving drastically every minute as Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and even a little of Jacob helped me plan the wedding. We decided to wait until I graduated from this high school before the marriage. Carlisle thought it was more orthodox, I think Jacob just wanted to wait two years to prove it wasn't a shotgun wedding. I would have been happy even if it was, because I had the best guy ever, and even some of the local girls agreed. Who doesn't love tall, dark, and handsome?

"Please, Jacob. We have to talk about it sometime," I pleaded

"I think I like your hair better long, it frames your pretty face," he said looking at the diamond ring on my finger

"You don't want me to then?" I asked

"I never said that," he said admiring the ring more

"Well, you didn't say anything. I'm assuming you love me, just not that much," I said pulling my hand away so he could look me in the face

"It's not that, Danni if it was a matter of loosing you then I would say yes in a heart beat, it's just your not going anywhere…and the idea…."

"Jacob, are you scared?" I asked

"No, it's just the thought of it is kind of…gross."

"Jacob, your going to grow up if I don't. I can barley pass as eighteen, and you already look about twenty. It's not that gross."

"Danni, it's biting someone and putting poison in their blood stream!" he yelled, but didn't move farther away. He wasn't angry, just uncomfortable. This sort of thing always upset him when I wanted to talk about it

"It's making sure you'll always be with me, no matter how old you get. And as for the biting, it's not that gross, it's kind of hot," I said, now it was my turn to blush and look away as he smiled

"I guess if you put it like that," he said smiling and leaning in for a kiss, "just give me till I graduate, then maybe"

"Ok," I said smiling, "Do you ever think werewolves and vampires will be as peaceful as we are?"

"Nope, there will always be bad and good of both kind. It's the way it works. As long as the world is turning there will be both kinds and even though we try to fight it, there is no way we can stop it. Plus, I think there are few people who get along the way we do," he said kissing me again

"Hey, lovebirds, stop making out," Anthony yelled as he walked up the path towards us. The three of us had plans to see a movie. I loved Anthony, really I did, but somehow he was under the impression that every time Jacob was in town we, all three of us, needed to spend time together. At first it was fun, the way they got along together so well, but now I just wanted some private alone time with Jacob.

So Jacob and I were a rare example, it was still good to know that werewolves and vampires could live in peace. Even Carlisle had learned to love Jacob. Edward was the only one who still didn't like him. I hoped that one day Jacob would be a part of the family, and I knew he wanted to be part of it too. Even if it meant becoming his worst nightmare.

I had come a long way since that day in the back ally when I first met Edward. Everything had changed in these last two years, but in a good way. I still thought about Dalton, because it would be an insult to his memory not to, but in the end I think I had to thank Edward. Not for killing Dalton, no, I missed Dalton sometimes, he was so different from Jacob, but I would have to thank him for introducing me to a whole new life style, and in the end I admit, it was a better life style. No more roaming the streets, no more hunting the innocent, Dalton was always what made that possible for me, but now he was gone, even with Jacob, I don't think I could go back to living that way.

Even though I ran across issues in my new life, not even a vampire has a perfect life, I found myself thanking my lucky stars Edward hadn't just left me there alone. I thank my stars also that I am stupid and irresponsible, because if I wasn't I would have never met Jacob. I think I might even send a thank you card to Jacob's pack, who were all unfortunately invited to the wedding, for driving me out of Forks, and making Jacob chase after me. I couldn't wait to start my new life with Jacob; there were so many things I still wondered about, but for now I would have to say I was perfectly happy being Danielle Allison Cullen-Black.

**The end**

**-----------**

Ok, that's the last chapter in this story. I'm thinking I might write a sequel, but I'm still not sure. Also thank you to my friends that let me use their names, and to those who don't know I used their names, please don't be mad, you all have nice names. And thanks to Bridget for convincing me not to give up on this story, even though it probably would have been better for my sanity if I had just stopped after the second chapter.


End file.
